


Мелочи

by Cexmet



Category: Revolver (2005), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Archy and Sorter are twins, Everything Hurts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, just because
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: AU, в котором Арчи и Утилизатор - разлученные в детстве братья-близнецы. Специальный приглашенный гость - безногая собачка.





	

1\. Брелок для ключей (пустой)

Работать с Утилизатором – одно удовольствие, он умнее всех остальных ребят Маки вместе взятых, но при этом никогда не пытается решать за других; раз уж на то пошло, он и за себя не пытается решать, просто выполняет приказы, послушно, молча, точно как его натаскали. Ему, в отличие от остальных, не надо все разжевывать, Утилизатору достаточно знать, куда он должен отправиться и кого убить, с остальным он справляется сам: выстраивает у себя в голове план здания – у него отличное пространственное мышление – решает, где лучше войти, откуда выйти, а потом выполняет придуманное легко, быстро, без промашек. Кто бы Утилизатора ни дрессировал, он знал свое дело; Пол ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь еще так работал, так убивал – быстро, чисто, без тупых вопросов, без проволочек или попыток изобразить крутого парня.  
Пол не знает, где именно Мака добыл Утилизатора – вроде бы тот раньше работал на Старика Шоуни, и тот отдал его за право дальше вести свои дела на юге, но если так, то Шоуни здорово продешевил; впрочем, Пола это не беспокоит, а если бы он действительно хотел знать правду, то спросил бы у самого Утилизатора, тот вряд ли умеет врать, так что ответил бы честно. Но Пол не из тех, кому интересно прошлое, он делает ставку на происходящее здесь и сейчас, именно за это Мака его ценит, доверяет ему, позволяет работать со своими деньгами и своими людьми.  
Сейчас Утилизатор, по крайней мере, в состоянии забрать собственную одежду из химчистки или заказать кофе в забегаловке – может, не с первого раза, но все-таки справляется, Пол сам видел; когда Утилизатора только скинули ему на руки, дела были куда хуже: тот вел себя как собака, у которой на глазах только что грузовик размазал хозяина паштетом по шоссе, но она этого не понимает и бегает, скуля, по окровавленным ошметкам, ждет, пока рука подхватит за ошейник и потащит ее дальше. Полу нравится сравнивать Утилизатора с собакой – тот послушный, не слишком сообразительный когда дело не касается убийств, ни черта не может без хозяйской руки, но зато уж если спускаешь его с цепи, то можешь быть уверен: он начисто вырвет глотку тому, на кого его натравил.   
Конечно, у Утилизатора есть свои заскоки, не только в том смысле, что большую часть времени он проводит закрывшись на десяток замков и глядя в стену, куда хуже другие мелочи, например – его пунктик насчет детей: ему до чертиков важно, чтобы ни в коем случае не пострадал ни один ребенок, пару раз Полу даже приходилось врать Утилизатору на этот счет; а когда они избавлялись от сукина сына Айзека Мэллана, вранье вскрылось – Пол рассказал Утилизатору только о его старшем сыне, здоровенном борове, державшем клуб со шлюхами, а про двух младших, еще ходивших в школу, промолчал, и когда Утилизатор узнал, что оставил сиротами двойняшек, едва выучивших таблицу умножения, его здорово это взбесило, в первый раз за все время вместе Пол испугался: ни раньше, ни позже Утилизатор так на него не смотрел – как будто держа на прицеле. Пол не то, чтобы особо хорошо разбирается в людях, но тут и без этого понять, в чем дело можно: вряд ли Утилизатор был старше выблядков Мэллана, когда его начали натаскивать на убийства – то есть кто-то спустил в унитаз его детство, и Утилизатор не хочет сам точно так же попортить жизнь кому-то еще. Не хочет – и ладно, Пол не против сам разбираться с теми, кого есть маленькие дети, это нетрудно и довольно-таки забавно: просто приставив к затылку ребенка ствол можно уговорить родителей на что угодно – волшебство, не меньше.   
Так или иначе, до тех пор, пока дело не доходит до детей, Утилизатор идеален – любую собаку, даже потерявшую старого хозяина, можно выдрессировать, если найти правильный подход; Пол нашел, это оказалось нетрудно: Утилизатору важно знать, что о нем позаботятся, его не выбросят на улицу, кто-то будет присматривать за количеством еды у него в холодильнике и тому подобное, а в благодарность за заботу он безропотно позволяет делать с собой что угодно.   
Пол – не гей, даже близко, хотя пару раз пробовал, когда был мальчишкой, но в Утилизаторе главное – не то, что он мужик, а то, как послушно он готов выполнить любой приказ, у Пола по всему телу проходит дрожь всякий раз, когда Утилизатор замирает перед ним, готовый к чему угодно, можно погладить его, можно ударить – Пол старается не причинять Утилизатору боли, даже когда теряет контроль над собой; каким бы послушным тот ни казался, Утилизатор – машина для убийства, если в его голове что-нибудь перемкнет, – все кончится плохо. Это как с собаками: если ты знаешь, когда нужно дать награду, когда потрепать за ухом, когда бросить косточку, то пес простит тебе, если пнешь его разок-другой.   
Утилизатору нравятся сладкий кофе и красные яблоки, и до тех пор, пока Пол приносит ему их, он готов терпеть почти что угодно. Пол трахает его, иногда медленно, иногда – грубовато, с силой прижимая к себе, так, что обоим неудобно, но чувство контроля того стоит, а Утилизатор лежит неподвижно, закрыв глаза, и другой сказал бы, интереснее кувыркаться в постели с резиновой куклой, но Пола заводит именно это: полная покорность, полная принадлежность ему, может быть, Утилизатору даже не нравится секс, по крайней мере – секс с мужчиной, иногда он почти отказывает, но Пол осторожно прижимает палец к его губам, молча качая головой – и Утилизатор послушно замирает, зная, что если не будет вести себя хорошо, то Пол тоже откажется от игры по старым правилам, больше не будет с ним разговаривать, не купит ему яблок, оставит одного, никому не нужного. Если Пол успевает напоминать ему об этом всем своевременно, то Утилизатор даже не пытается спорить или сопротивляться, просто молча держится рядом, послушно сам раздвигает ноги в постели и прикусывает зубами собственное запястье, чтобы не издавать никаких лишних звуков – Пол не наказывает его за стоны, вздохи или всхлипы, но хвалит за их отсутствие, а для Утилизатора его похвала достаточно важна, чтобы стоило стараться.   
Человек, который сделал его таким, кто бы он ни был – гений; с материалом для работы ему тоже повезло, конечно, некоторых людей невозможно не то, что выдрессировать до такого состояния, но даже заставить соблюдать правила из самого короткого свода, составленного человеческим обществом, вроде «не убивай жену соседа своего», Пол знает по себе, но все же первый дрессировщик Утилизатора превосходно поработал, возможно – сотворив единственный в своем роде шедевр. И лучшее, что Пол может сделать, для себя, для Маки, может, даже для самого Утилизатора – это не упустить.   
Правила совсем просты: не перегибать палку, не пытаться натравить Утилизатора на детей и не ослаблять хватки, чтобы тот не потерялся. Пол уверен, что справится – нужно только вовремя самому себе напоминать обо всем, не срываться, не делать глупостей. Иногда держать себя в руках непросто, но он старается, каждое утро повторяет себе: не срывайся, иначе тебе крышка, потратишь ни на что все свои золотые шансы. 

2\. Лист бумаги с записанным от руки телефоном

Все начинается с телефонного звонка.  
– А-арчибальд Фрэнс-с-сис Киннан? – спрашивает голос в трубке. Он звучит странно знакомым, хотя Арчи не помнит никого, кто бы так сильно заикался. – Я звоню по п-поводу вашего б-б-брата.  
– Моего брата? – сначала Арчи думает, что речь о Джонни: тот во что-нибудь ввязался, а когда его приперли к стенке, представился его братом.  
– А-аластора М-майкла Кин-н-нана. Он пропал.  
– Да, много лет назад, – Арчи перехватывает трубку. Слова «много лет» кажутся ему неточными, слишком плоскими. «Целую жизнь назад» было бы вернее. Целую вечность назад.   
Прошло столько времени, что Арчи забыл о существовании Ала. Его признали мертвым, кажется, еще то того, как сам Арчи отправился в среднюю школу, и точно – до того, как отец с матерью разошлись. А потом она увезла Арчи в Лондон, бросив все вещи Ала в Блэкпуле.   
Память о нем осталась где-то там же.   
– Я должен поговорить с вами о н-нем.  
Это похоже на ловушку. В лучшем случае – на разводку.  
– Говорите.  
– Н-не по телефону. Встретимся в публичном месте. Согласны? – когда незнакомец не заикается, его голос звучит еще более знакомым. – Я буду в кафе «Серые лебеди». После трех часов. Знаете, где это?  
– Найду, – коротко говорит Арчи, и его собеседник отключается. 

3\. Счет из кафе

Арчи каждую минуту говорит себе, что это все – подстава или разводка, или, если повезет, тупой розыгрыш от Джонни. Но он все равно приходит в эту забегаловку, старомодную и грязную. Там много людей, и это почти создает ощущение безопасности, но он не знает, кого ищет, и это не дает Арчи почувствовать себя спокойно. Он всматривается в лица: пакистанец жует сэндвичи у стойки, парень с толстым блокнотом что-то пишет, никого не замечая, двое красношеих здоровяков пересчитывают деньги в бумажниках – «Серые лебеди» заведение не из дорогих, но, похоже, они привыкли к более дешевым. Арчи гадает, здесь ли уже тот, кто ему позвонил, и что этому человеку на самом деле известно об Але.   
А потом стоящий перед ним человек оборачивается, и среди незнакомых лиц Арчи, наконец, видит знакомое.   
Свое собственное.   
На секунду ему кажется, что это – просто слишком похожий на него человек. Может, даже загримированный для доведения сходства до абсолюта. Но это не так. Арчи подходит ближе и чувствует это, почти физически. Перед ним его брат.   
Ал плохо выглядит: он худой, очень бледный, почти лысый и к тому же некрасиво сутулится, но у него то же лицо, на которое Арчи смотрит по утрам в зеркале, пока бреется.   
Теперь он знает, почему голос в трубке казался таким знакомым: это был его собственный голос.   
Голос человека, который пропал целую жизнь назад. Голос человека, который перестал существовать, был признан мертвым и исчез окончательно даже из памяти родственников.   
Арчи не помнит брата. Знает о его существовании, может достать откуда-то со дна головы разные мелочи, в основном – из чужих рассказов. Но не помнит Аластора по-настоящему. Если бы они не были близнецами, Арчи бы его даже не узнал.  
Но они близнецы. И Ал стоит напротив него: неестественно прямая спина, некрасиво худое лицо. Это не обман, не фокус и не подстава длиной в сорок лет. Так не бывает.   
– Я н-не знаю, н-нужно, – Ал делает глубокий вдох, – нужно ли нам представляться.   
Его голос тоже кажется неестественно прямым, несмотря на заикание.  
Он держит в руках большой бумажный стакан с кофе, сжимая его так отчаянно, как будто боится, что случится катастрофа, если он упадет.   
– Нет, наверное. Мы ведь знаем друг друга.  
На самом деле это все еще может быть подстава. Мало ли кто нашел Ала. Мало ли зачем. Арчи не может окончательно отбросить эти мысли, но не может заставить себе в них по-настоящему поверить. Ему кажется, что внутри у него что-то с хрустом ломается.   
Ал кивает и делает глоток из своего стакана.  
– Мне нужна помощь, – медленно выговаривает он. – Мне стоило бы остаться там, где я был, но я не могу один. Б-больше не могу.  
Он опускает стакан, стискивая его еще сильнее. Тот мнется и кофе течет по пальцам. Ал смотрит Арчи прямо в глаза.   
Вот так выглядит человек, который целую жизнь был неизвестно где.   
У Арчи нет фотографий Ала – мать ото всех избавилась, даже от совместных. Он не знает, насколько они различаются – и различаются ли, бывают ведь и полностью идентичные. Раз уж на то пошло, Арчи не знает об Але ничего.   
– Ты поможешь мне? – спрашивает он с надеждой.  
Арчи знает, что совпадения случаются не чаще честных выигрышей на рулетке, и что ничего не происходит просто так. А еще он знает, что перед ним стоит его брат.   
– Конечно, Ал, – говорит он раньше, чем успевает полностью понять, что именно значат эти слова и насколько они опасны. – Что тебе нужно?  
– Кто-то должен позаботиться обо м-мне, – Ал снова отпивает из стакана. – Мне очень тяжело одному.  
Он стоит прямо, не пытаясь ни податься навстречу, ни отстраниться. Арчи медленно протягивает руку к его плечу, плотно прижимает, надеясь почувствовать тепло, но одежда слишком плотная.   
– Что с тобой случилось? Где ты был? – спрашивает он.  
– Я объясню тебе все, что смогу, если ты мне поможешь. Позаботишься обо мне. Мне нужно место, где я смогу жить. Еда. Постель. И мне намного л-лучше, если кто-то, кто решает за меня, – говорит Ал, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Хозяин.  
Это слово звучит страшно и отвратительно.   
Ал замолкает, снова едва не комкая бумажный стакан в пальцах.   
Арчи медленно проводит ладонью по его плечу и отходит на шаг. Он не знает, что могло произойти с Алом за все эти годы и все возможные догадки – одна другой хуже: его ведь похитили ребенком, не требовали выкупа, ничего такого. С ним могли сделать что-то мерзкое. Арчи не столько предполагает, сколько чувствует: так и было. Ему доводилось работать с проститутками, и среди них хватало девчонок и парней, с которыми случилось то же, что и с Алом. Их похищали еще совсем детьми, сажали на наркоту, продавали в притоны или в личное пользование, а потом они надоедали своим хозяевам и заканчивали на улице.   
Он не хочет напугать Ала или сделать ему больно.   
– Я помогу тебе, обещаю. Я найду для тебя дом.  
Тот кивает и, кажется, едва заметно улыбается.   
Они уходят из «Серых лебедей» вместе.   
Тащить к себе человека, о котором почти ничего не знаешь, опасно, но ведь это его брат. Арчи не может бросить Ала, даже если это действительно какая-то немыслимо сложная подстава.   
У него есть несколько свободных квартир, оставшихся еще с тех времен, когда Коул занимался не только недвижимостью. Тихие места для тех, кому нужно отсидеться подальше от лишних глаз. Одна из них – всего в двух кварталах от дома самого Арчи, и он сразу же понимает, что Ала стоит поселить именно там.   
У него нет при себе почти никаких вещей, только потрепанный дипломат, который Ал охраняет как собака – любимую игрушку.   
Арчи не хочет оставлять Ала одного, даже ненадолго, не сейчас, поэтому заезжает к себе, забирает все, что может понадобиться, и возвращается в машину. Ал терпеливо ждет его на пассажирском сидении. Молча. Неподвижно.   
Одежда Арчи будет ему велика, но, по крайней мере, подойдет по росту. Возможно, Алу понадобятся новые очки – эти выглядят скверно, одна дужка явно сломана и заклеена, – но ими можно заняться позже. Если сосредоточиться на мелочах, двигаться вперед намного проще.   
Ал напряженно молчит, но Арчи не хочет лезть с расспросами. Вместо этого он звонит Филу, просит его присмотреть за квартирой, потом набирает номер Джонни – пусть знает, где его искать, мало ли что – но тот не берет трубку.   
Осознание того, что его брат снова здесь, приходит постепенно. Арчи чувствует это почти физически: у него в голове точно задвигаются на место выдвинутые ящики, встают на место вывихнутые суставы. Немного похоже на ощущение свободы, в котором он едва не утонул после возвращения из тюрьмы, только сейчас оно куда острее, и он боится, что на этот раз все-таки захлебнется.   
Возможно, «снова здесь» – не совсем правильное выражение. Арчи по-прежнему не может вспомнить, каково это было – чувствовать Ала рядом. И это – тоже сбивающее с толка, почти раздражающее ощущение. Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало ответов. Арчи всегда ненавидел такие ситуации.   
Он хочет спросить, в порядке ли Ал, как тот себя чувствует, нужно ли ему что-то еще, но сейчас такие вопросы явно будут лишними. Что бы с ним ни случилось, лучше дождаться, пока он сам все скажет. Арчи все еще не уверен, что Алу можно полностью доверять, но в то же время боится его напугать или огорчить. Поэтому он просто медленно заводит Ала в квартиру, захлопывает дверь – тот вздрагивает от резкого звука – и протягивает ему ключи.   
Ал хватается за них, отчаянно, как утопающий – за последний держащийся на плаву обломок корабля. Он стискивает их в ладони, пока Арчи проводит его по комнатам – мебель закрыта чехлами, жалюзи опущены, телевизор и холодильник отключены, но нужно не больше четверти часа, чтобы привести все в жилой вид.   
– Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Арчи, открывая дверь в спальню.   
Ал кивает, все так же стискивая в ладони ключи, настолько сильно, точно хочет впечтать их в собственные жилы и кости.   
Квартира неплохая, но рассчитана на жизнь в одиночку, даже кровать всего одна. Впрочем, пока Арчи готов ночевать на диване, а с остальным они разберутся. Если понадобится, купить еще одну кровать – не проблема.   
– Я о тебе позабочусь, – говорит он и снова кладет руку Алу на плечо.  
– Хорошо, – кивает Ал. Складка между его бровей на секунду становится глубже, а потом разглаживается. – Ты будешь со мной спать?  
Арчи не сразу понимает, о чем тот говорит.   
– Пол так делал, – поясняет Ал. – Спал со мной. Занимался сексом. Я не думаю, что ты должен, но может б-быть ты захочешь.  
На улицах полно людей, влетевших в дерьмо с разбегу и по самые уши, так что Арчи повидал немало тех, кто предлагает секс в обмен на защиту или еду. Но не собственному же брату.   
– Никогда не предлагай это никому. Особенно мне.   
Арчи надеется, что его голос звучит спокойно. Внутри у него становится холодно. Не то, чтобы он не догадывался о чем-то таком – но слышать в открытую совсем не то же, что просто догадываться.   
– Хорошо, – снова кивает Ал. – Просто Полу нравилось. Пол был моим п-предыдущим хозяином. Он был плохим человеком, но очень люб-бил меня.   
Ал снова начинает заикаться чаще, хотя выглядит спокойным.   
Не отрывая взгляда от кровати он на секунду чуть расслабляет руку, а потом снова с силой стискивает ключи.  
– Пол з-заботился обо мне. Научил быть с-самостоятельнее. Приносил яблоки и р-разные вкусные вещи. Он целовал меня и з-занимался со мной сексом д-даже когда мне не хотелось.  
Ал произносит это так, как будто правда говорит о чем-то хорошем. Тяжелый холод внутри у Арчи как будто медленно собирается в один плотный комок и неожиданно взрывается, выжигая все вокруг.  
– И где этот Пол теперь?  
– Он у-умер.  
Арчи хочет сказать «вот и хорошо» или «повезло ему, что успел умереть до того, как со мной встретился», но вместо этого молча обхватывает Ала обеими руками и с силой прижимает к себе. Тот стоит неподвижно. Арчи упирается лбом ему в плечо.   
Умом он понимает, что объятья могут напугать Ала, напомнить ему о ком-то вроде этого Пола, или сбить с толка, но он не может ничего с собой сделать. Ему нужно обнять Ала. Успокоить. Утешить. Попросить прощения за то, что не искал его, хотя он ведь и не мог искать, никто бы на его месте не искал.   
Он должен быть мертвым, но он – жив, дышит, его сердце бьется. Он – настоящий. И сейчас важно только это.   
– Я позабочусь о тебе, – обещает Арчи, наконец отходя на шаг. – Я тебе помогу, Ал.  
– Спасибо, – кивает тот. Второе «с» кажется слишком длинным, но все-таки это вряд ли можно назвать заиканием.

4\. Второй брелок для ключей 

Он впервые решается оставить Ала одного хотя бы ненадолго только через пару дней.   
Еда из забегаловки на углу его вполне устраивает. Он не включает телевизор, не слушает музыку. Он, похоже, способен часами смотреть в стену, не произнося ни слова, не двигаясь с места.   
Арчи даже не помнит, как именно Ал исчез. Он читал заметку в газете, о том, что мать задержалась на работе, а отец, наоборот, освободился пораньше и решил отвести сыновей на пристань. Он сказал полицейским, что отвернулся только на секунду, и Ал как сквозь землю провалился. Может, так и было. Мать говорила, тогда отец еще не пил.   
Ал не говорит, как именно смог найти Арчи и почему стал его искать – и Арчи решает пока не спрашивать. Ал не объясняет, где именно находился все эти годы. Он упоминает, что работал, но не уточняет, чем именно занимался и где. Намного легче он рассказывает о личном. К примеру – о Поле.   
От некоторых историй Арчи чуть не выворачивает, временами он даже подумывает попросить его больше об этом не говорить. Ему случалось слышать вещи похуже, но то, что речь о его брате, делает каждую историю отвратительнее раз в десять.  
Первые рассказы о Поле – мучительно длинные и Арчи выслушивает их только потому, что привык никогда ничего не пропускать мимо ушей.   
Он пытается собрать факты в общую картину, но данных мало, а для расспросов все еще рано.   
Ал объясняет ему, что именно подразумевает под словом «хозяин» – для него это понятие связано не столько с сексом, сколько с командованием. Приказы и руководство, иногда – наставления, иногда – наказания. Со всем, кроме последнего пункта, Арчи вполне способен справиться, хотя и не уверен, что хочет.   
Пара надежных ребят присматривают за квартирой снаружи, еще один следит за телефоном, но Ал никому не звонит и не выходит наружу. Похоже, все, что у него есть – его прошлое. Несколько историй, которые он готов рассказать брату.   
Арчи слушает внимательно.   
– Пол не первый мой хозяин. До него была, – Ал делает глубокий вдох, – М-м-маргарет. Совсем другая. Она тоже приносила мне вкусную еду и говорила со мной. Хотя ей б-было нельзя. Старик Шоуни зап-прещал. Она никогда не д-делала мне больно.  
– И где теперь эта Маргарет?   
Ал качает головой:  
– Не знаю. Н-не нашел.   
Когда он не нервничает, говорит почти не заикаясь, но стоит ему потерять хоть часть уверенности в себе – и без того чертовски зыбкой – и он начинает дергаться. Иногда его голос просто дрожит. Иногда Ал заикается так, что Арчи разбирает от силы половину слов, но такое бывает редко.   
По крайней мере, с каждым рассказом он узнает немного больше. Арчи все еще не знает, что ему делать с Алом, и станет ли он когда-нибудь хоть немного нормальнее. И можно ли будет хоть когда-нибудь о нем рассказать – если не всем, с кем постоянно приходится иметь дело, то, по крайней мере, близким друзьям. В том числе и Джонни. 

5\. Билет до Блэкпула

Утилизатор вряд ли сможет рассказать, если спросят. Но он там был. Когда искал, куда пойти.   
Найти это место было сложно. Долгая дорога. Никаких имен. Настоящих имен.   
Когда Утилизатор думает о дороге туда, ему становится плохо. Не очень. Не так плохо, как было от раны. Но плохо, поэтому он не хочет вспоминать.   
Там, где он был раньше, помнили место, откуда его забрали еще раньше.  
Человек, который там жил, дал ему имя. Объяснил, что такое смерть. Смерть – это когда человек еще здесь, но больше не существует. Как разбитая чашка. И это значит, что работа сделана хорошо.   
Дома того человека давно не было. Не было подвала. Клетки и мигающий свет? Щелчок и разряд?   
Но город остался. Города помнят лучше, чем люди.   
Он искал место, которое уже нашел, сейчас. А тогда – только искал.  
И он нашел эту историю. О ней писали в газетах. У человека забрали сына. На пристани. Одного сына забрали, но остался другой.   
Другой, такой же как он? Не такой. Без подвала. Утилизатор знает об обычных людях не так уж много, но понимает, что те, кто не жил в подвале, отличаются от него.   
Поэтому он и решил попытаться найти брата. У него оставалось совсем немного денег, но достаточно для поисков.   
Если были люди, которые знали, где жил сделавший его человек, должны были найтись и те, кто знает, где живет его брат.   
Арчибальд Фрэнсис Киннан.   
Очень длинное имя. Но, может быть, те, кто помнил Старика Шоуни, запомнили и его. Поэтому Утилизатор спрашивал. Он спрашивал, он искал и нашел.   
И теперь он здесь, и теперь ему лучше. Даже без хозяина. Лучше здесь. 

6\. Пачка одноразовых станков для бритвы и тюбик крема для бритья

Ал в состоянии делать самые простые вещи. Он бреется, чистит зубы, заваривает себе черный кофе. Он не сразу справляется с тостером, но остается осторожным, Арчи уверен, что тот не устроит пожар. Он устраивается в квартире так, как будто жил здесь всегда.   
Как будто у него нет никакого прошлого. Но прошлое есть. Оно совсем рядом, нужно только его нащупать.   
Ал не называет ни фамилии Пола, ни тех, с кем тот работал. Возможно, он их даже не знал, ему хватало лиц и имен, он говорит, что почти все время проводил в квартире, которую для него снимали.   
Информации слишком мало.   
Но один Пол, который точно не был хорошим человеком, умер совсем недавно, и Арчи вполне готов сложить один и один. Картина, которая получается в итоге, не совсем вписывается в составленные им гипотезы – но не настолько, чтобы он не мог поверить в собственные предположения. Ала использовали – но не обязательно только для секса. На первый взгляд кажущийся рассеянным, он – довольно наблюдательный, он ловкий и у него хорошая реакция. Если кинуть ему яблоко, он может поймать не глядя.   
Историю про самоубийство мистера Маки люди пересказывают друг другу как легенду, и в ней уже больше вранья, чем правды. Много человек погибло, несколько пропало бесследно, где-то растворились большие деньги, и никто не знает, где. Но кое-что известно наверняка: у Маки был помощник, Пол по кличке Француз – по слухам, редкостный подонок – и его кто-то пристрелил. А потом пристрелил всех остальных в том здании. Слухам, возможно, не стоит доверять, но с Французом работал один человек, которого толком никто не знал, говорили, у него не то тяжелая форма аутизма, не то шизофрения, не то бог знает, что еще, однако точно одно: он был лучшим убийцей во всей Британии. Мог выстрелить сквозь замочную скважину и положить четверых, так говорят. И еще добавляют: если кто мог убрать столько человек разом, а потом исчезнуть – это он. Настоящего имени никто не знал, его называли Уборщик или Утилизатор, «что-то в этом духе».  
Пол, о котором говорит Ал, очень похож на Пола-Француза.   
– Ты можешь сказать мне, каким был Пол? – спрашивает Арчи, надеясь узнать что-то новое. Что-то, что поможет собрать вместе имеющиеся детали. Он боится, что для прямых вопросов еще слишком рано.   
– Пол был плохим человеком, – кивает Ал. – Но все-таки он любил меня.   
Несколько секунд он молчит, внимательно глядя на Арчи, как будто пытается дождаться идеально подходящего момента для ключевого удара.   
– И он был хорошим х-хозяином. Не как ты.  
Арчи почти уверен, что слышал в своей жизни множество вещей хуже, но эти слова болезненно втыкаются в него острыми иголками.   
– Ты – хороший человек, я понимаю. Возможно, слишком хороший, чтобы быть х-хозяином. С тобой мне лучше, чем одному, но это не то же самое. Не то, чего я искал.  
– Я о тебе позабочусь, – привычно говорит Арчи. Он обнял бы Ала, но не уверен, что это будет правильно. Его, похоже, озадачивают объятья.   
Вряд ли его хоть раз за всю взрослую жизнь обнимал кто-то, кроме Пола и ему подобных.   
– Спасибо.   
Арчи хочет спросить о том, чем Ал занимался, но в последний момент решает, что для этого слишком рано. И сворачивает в другую сторону:   
– Как ты нашел меня?   
Ал пожимает плечами:  
– Н-нашел людей, которые знали меня раньше. Потом других людей. Потом того, кто меня сделал.   
Арчи может поправить его, сказать – «не сделал, а похитил», «не сделал тебя, а сделал это с тобой», или что-нибудь еще в том духе, но он предпочитает молчать. Возможно, Алу легче думать о себе, как о чем-то сделанном, чем как о человеке, который когда-то был обычным.   
– Он делал и других таких, раньше. Но, наверное, я был самым удачным.   
Арчи более чем уверен, что это – мелочи, но все равно не может не пытаться понять, был ли Ал случайной жертвой. Человек, который похитил его, мог выбрать наугад – найти на пристани ребенка, которого легко посадить в машину, и увезти, или же он следил за их семьей, выбирал жертву, может, даже выбирал из них двоих. Алу не повезло. 

7\. Открытка с пристани

Некоторые люди слышали о мистере Готфрэйдхе. Он уже мертв, его история закончена, но все же некоторые люди слышали о нем. Те, кто искал что-то особенное.   
Ему нравилось ходить на пристань, особенно в выходные, когда там было много народа – мистер Готфрэйдх наблюдал за всеми, не только за детьми, искал подходящих. Не каждого можно натаскать на убийство, нужен подходящий материал. Мистер Готфрэйдх умел производить правильное впечатление – то есть казаться сентиментальным одиночкой, а не подозрительным ублюдком, напрашивающимся на лишние вопросы от копов.   
Он начинал, как и почти все в этом деле, с живых кукол, игрушек для секса: похищаешь девчонку или мальчишку, накачиваешь наркотой, удаляешь зубы, учишь сосать член – а потом остается только найти богатого извращенца, который эту куклу купит. Совсем нетрудно.   
Мистер Готфрэйдх не слышал о том, чтобы кто-то еще занимался созданием убийц, хотя и уверен, что не ему одному такая идея пришла в голову. Так или иначе, превратить ребенка в убийцу куда сложнее, чем в бездумную давалку, нужно больше времени, больше сил. Но несколько раз у мистера Готфрэйдха получилось, и очень неплохо. Можно сделать питбуля, готового к собачьим боям, можно – добермана-охранника.   
Мальчик с пристани в Блэкпуле должен был стать шедевром. Последним творением мастера.  
Сначала мистер Готфрэйдх хотел забрать обоих близнецов, возможно – сделать сразу пару псов, возможно – использовать одного, чтобы натаскать как следует другого, но потом он решил не рисковать. С мальчишками был их отец, здоровяк в шесть с половиной футов ростом, а мистер Готфрэйдх предпочитал не связываться с теми, кто может за себя постоять, поэтому он и забрал только одного. День был солнечный, на пляже собралось много народа, некоторые, несмотря на холод, решались зайти по колено в воду, по доскам пирса стучали каблуки молодых красавиц, по радио передавали веселую музыку, она играла отовсюду, продавцам, предлагавшим леденцы, содовую и картошку, приходилось ее перекрикивать – в шуме, в толпе незнакомых людей, дети всегда легко теряются. Удачный момент для похищения. Мистер Готфрэйдх подождал, пока один из близнецов отстанет, перехватил его за руку, осторожно зажал ладонью рот и увел к машине.   
В этом похищении не было никакой необходимости, мистер Готфрэйдх уже накопил на спокойную старость, но он хотел создать перед уходом на покой нечто действительно впечатляющее.   
И он создал.   
Он сам мертв, его история закончена, но кое-что осталось. 

8\. Пакетик сахара

Алу не нравится выходить из дома, но это не такая уж большая проблема.   
Арчи заказывает продукты раз в несколько дней. Иногда он обедает с Алом вместе, иногда – просто сидит рядом.  
Если наблюдать за Алом со стороны, он может показаться вполне нормальным. Обычным. Без проблем. Он может разогреть в микроволновке обед или заварить себе кофе самостоятельно, хотя ему нравится смотреть, как это делает Арчи.   
Ест он без особого аппетита, но никогда не отказывается от яблока или сэндвича. Он уже не такой худой, как когда они только встретились, и выглядит немного спокойнее. Арчи даже позволяет себе поверить, что когда-нибудь Ал сможет действительно стать нормальным.  
Ему нужно лечение, но именно в этом и проблема: если он действительно тот, о ком Арчи думает, то нельзя заказать ему документы и медицинскую карту, а потом отвести к врачу.   
Готовясь к ответственному разговору, Арчи садится напротив него и внимательно смотрит на Ала, пытаясь угадать, о чем тот думает. Потом – придвигает к нему ближе тарелку с парой сэндвичей и тихо спрашивает:  
– Ты ведь мне доверяешь, правда? Ты ответишь честно, если я спрошу?   
Ал сам высыпает в чашку сахар из пакетика. Пакетики ему тоже нравятся.   
– Конечно.   
– Ты говоришь, что работал, когда жил с Полом. Ты убивал людей? Это была твоя работа?   
– Да, – кивает Ал.   
– Ты многих убил?  
– Да.  
Арчи не знает, спрашивать ли скольких именно. И Мака, и Француз были редкостными ублюдками, в этом тоже все слухи сходятся. Так они вели дела: просто убирали всех, кто вставал на дороге. Иногда вместе с семьями. Самую легкую работу, конечно, выполняли обычные громилы, кое-чем, поговаривали, Француз занимался сам, ему нравилось пускать кровь. Но если работа требовалась тонкая или масштабная – вот тогда все и делал тот загадочный убийца, который пропал.   
– Тебя называли Утилизатор?  
– Да, – Ал отпивает из чашки, глядя куда-то мимо Арчи. – Ты тоже можешь так меня называть, если хочешь. Я п-привык к этому имени.   
– Человек, который тебя сделал, как ты говоришь, – это он тебя научил убивать?  
– Наверное, – Ал пожимает плечами. – Кто-то научил, и, наверное, это был он.   
Эти слова – крайне сомнительное оправдание. Если Ала поймают, они ему не помогут. Он – убийца, в лучшем случае, его запрут в психушке на принудительное лечение, и вряд ли о нем кто-нибудь станет заботиться так, как нужно.   
Где найти психиатра, который не станет рассказывать о том, что к нему привели человека, у которого на руках крови больше, чем у Питера Тобина, Арчи не знает. На улицах можно найти проверенных людей, но вряд ли хоть у одного из заслуживающих доверия хватит опыта и ума. Слишком тонкая работа. А тем, кто может с ней справиться, нет необходимости работать с такими, как Арчи. У них и так хватает денег. 

9\. Квитанция из химчистки

Он спросил. Ему тоже нужно кого-то убить?   
Утилизатор не хотел говорить, он думал, это расстроит брата. Но тот спросил сам.  
Некоторые убийства легко забываются, но некоторые он помнит.   
Дешевый пригородный отель, где нужно было убрать четверых. Самый младший – почти ребенок. Это неприятно. Но высокий, как взрослый, и руки сильные, как у взрослого. Пуля входит ему в правый глаз.  
Другой отель, в котором двое – мужчина и женщина. Они в постели, не видят и не слышат, как открывается дверь. Одной пули достаточно для двоих, они истекли бы кровью и умерли, но лучше потратить еще две на контрольные. В тот раз вместе с Утилизатором приходит Пол, и они занимаются сексом на полу, в ярде от еще теплых тел.   
Он не скучает по убийствам. Ему недостает чего-то, что заполняло бы день. Недостает ощущения нужности.  
Но убийства – еще не все. Можно по-другому.  
Даже Полу он был нужен не только для этого. 

10\. Полупустая пачка сигарет

У Джонни все переворачивается внутри, когда он впервые видит Аластора.  
Арчи сказал, что хочет его познакомить со своим братом, и, честно говоря, в начале Джонни даже подумывал отказаться: это не его дело, и как бы он ни относился к самому Арчи, а знакомство с семьей – уже чересчур. Но все-таки Джонни согласился, пришел сюда – чтобы увидеть Аластора Киннана, и узнать, что они с Арчи не просто братья, а близнецы.   
Аластор выглядит старше, но для просто братьев они слишком похожи.  
– Джонни, – представляется он, протягивая руку, и Аластор пожимает ее немного неуверенно. Он задерживает пальцы в ладони Джонни ровно на столько секунд, сколько тому нужно, чтобы подумать: просто так это или нет.  
Ему по жизни везет на вторые шансы, Аластор – копия Арчи. Не идеальная, не совсем точная, скорее вроде уличной подделки под дорогой бренд, но это тоже неплохо. Когда не можешь позволить себе настоящее – можно попробовать с копией.   
Не то, чтоб это сразу приходит Джонни в голову, как только он видит сидящего на диване Аластора, нет. Хотя потом он додумывает, что так и было: с первого взгляда.   
– Аластор, – кивает тот. Первое «а» слишком длинное, он как будто немного заикается. Его голос звучит чуть ниже, чем у Арчи, но в остальном – точно такой же.   
Аластор переводит взгляд на Арчи, и тот, сделав шаг к Джонни, встав к нему так близко, что это почти неловко, поясняет:  
– Он мой близкий друг, и, надеюсь, станет твоим другом тоже. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было одиноко. А Джонни может заглядывать к себе время от времени, и если что-то понадобится – можешь его попросить. Так же, как меня.  
– Хорошо, – снова кивает Аластор. Он смотрит на Джонни с интересом, не просто как на незнакомца – или тому так кажется, потому что, видит бог, Джонни бы этого хотелось.   
Сколько бы у него ни было приятелей – и подружек тоже, если считать всех, – Арчи все равно останется особым случаем: Джонни было понятно, что ничего ему не светит примерно с того самого момента, когда он полностью понял, чего именно от Арчи хочет. Так что он тому даже не признавался – еще не хватало, вдруг бы папаша узнал, тогда бы Джонни точно огреб по полной; тем более, Арчи точно по девочкам, точнее некуда, за годы с ним рядом Джонни ни разу не слышал, чтоб его в чем-то таком подозревали, и сам тоже ничего не видел.   
Близнецы, как правило, в этом тоже одинаковые, Джонни в курсе – но «как правило» еще не значит «всегда», насчет этого он тоже в курсе, сам видел. Так что, может быть, стоит попробовать. Разумеется, когда Арчи не будет рядом – еще не хватало, чтобы он узнал и понял, в чем дело. Джонни точно не нужны подозрения в том, что он не прочь полезть Арчи в штаны, даже если это и правда.  
Джонни садится рядом с Аластором на диван; тот не двигается с места, и, при желании, это тоже можно расценить как небольшую добавку к шансам на удачу. 

11\. Яблочные семечки

Арчи по-прежнему занимается большей частью дел сам, люди его знают, привыкли к нему, и, похоже, некоторые даже не заметили, что Ленни Коул куда-то испарился. Так по-крупному, как тот, конечно, Арчи не играет, другая хватка, другой подход к делу, но работа все-таки отнимает у него достаточно времени, чтобы у Джонни был шанс побыть с Аластором наедине.  
У того, похоже, боязнь открытых пространств, поэтому он предпочитает не выходить из квартиры, но это только к лучшему – чем меньше посторонних глаз, тем спокойнее, особенно если пытаешься наладить контакт с таким застенчивым типом. Аластор не слишком болтлив, наверное – стесняется заикания; пару раз Джонни пытается убедить его, что в этом нет ничего плохого, ничего стыдного, тот говорит вполне понятно, даже если на каком-нибудь звуке его заедает, но Аластор все равно предпочитает отвечать на вопросы кивками или короткими фразами.   
Джонни решает не расспрашивать слишком настойчиво: если тот захочет, то расскажет все необходимое сам, а если нет, то вряд ли сдастся под расспросами.  
Странно, что Арчи о нем не рассказывал, но, возможно, они мало общаются, Джонни и сам прекрасно знает, что семья – как пирамида бильярдных шаров, в которые стоит только врезаться битку, и они разлетятся по сукну. Не всех кровь крепко держит вместе.   
Если Джонни собирается попробовать провернуть с Аластором то, чего бы точно не вышло с Арчи, это тоже может быть кстати.   
Чем меньше в итоге Арчи узнает, тем лучше.   
Игра стоит свеч – по крайней мере, Джонни старается так считать – поэтому он никогда не отказывается заглянуть к Аластору, если Арчи предлагает, и самого Аластора, похоже, это вполне устраивает.   
Он листает газеты, которые Джонни ему приносит – не вчитывается особенно, разве что в первую полосу, но внимательно пролистывает, скользя взглядом по заголовкам. Аластор говорит, что телевизоры и компьютеры ему не нравятся, газеты – намного надежнее, привычнее; возможно, он сидел, именно поэтому Арчи его и не упоминал раньше. А, возможно – он просто закоснелый провинциал, из тех, которым хватает одного выпуска «Телеграфа и Аргуса» недельной давности, чтобы быть в курсе всех необходимых новостей.   
Впрочем, Джонни приносит не только газеты.   
– Арчи сказал, тебе нравятся яблоки, – говорит он, опуская на журнальный столик бумажный пакет. Не бог весть какой подарок, но именно мелочи как правило работают лучше всего.  
– Да, – кивает Аластор. – Сп-пасибо.   
Они садятся на диван рядом, Джонни кладет руку ему на колено, но Аластор не двигается с места. Конечно, может быть, просто не замечает это прикосновение – у него всегда немного рассеянный вид, такие, как он могут пропустить что угодно – но Джонни не особенно нравится этот вариант.  
Мысль о том, что Арчи, если узнает, будет недоволен, все еще колет его куда-то чуть выше виска, но, в конце концов, Джонни решает рискнуть и перейти к более решительным действиям. Не в этот раз, но точно до конца недели. 

12\. Упаковка из-под марлевого бинта и полураскрошенная таблетка обезболивающего

Пол мертв, нужно бежать.   
Иногда Утилизатор просыпается с этой мыслью.   
Это – воспоминание, но оно кажется таким отчетливым, как будто все происходит здесь и сейчас.   
Пол мертв, остальные мертвы, нужно бежать. Рана. Рана не смертельная, но может воспалиться. Промыть, отчистить. Перевязать бинтом. Затянется, если правильно ухаживать.   
Шрам еще есть. Можно нащупать. Можно увидеть. Так будет всегда? Выстрелы Утилизатора не оставляют шрамов.   
Тогда это была рана, а еще хуже раны – необходимость бежать. Искать новое место. Безопасное.  
Вещи, которые не нужны, возвращают в магазины. Если письмо не доходит до адресата, его возвращают отправителю. Но ему нужно вернуть человека. Вернуть себя. Найти отправителя.   
Он помнит достаточно. Если найти всю правду, то можно будет выяснить, куда идти. Где безопасное место.   
Времени мало. Пол мертв.   
Маргарет знала Старика Шоуни. Люди, знающие Старика Шоуни, должны знать, где он нашел Утилизатора, у кого купил. Зоомагазины и питомники для собак. Лавка на пристани?   
Стоит закрыть глаза и Утилизатор снова чувствует головокружение, от которого его тогда так сильно тошнило, что он с трудом держался на ногах.  
Кровопотеря и болевой шок. Раненых нужно добивать, подстреленный человек может прожить долго. Дольше, чем нужно тому, кто стрелял.   
Но Утилизатор пережил рану. Добить его было некому. Теперь он здесь. Без хозяина?  
Он думает о Поле, потом – о Маргарет и других людях Шоуни, которых может вспомнить.   
Пол делал ему больно, но он был настоящим хозяином. Хозяин должен заполнять его жизнь.   
Он думает о Поле, когда чистит зубы. Иногда по утрам, когда отжимается – без физических упражнений будет болеть все тело, он знает. После них болит только шрам. Рана могла зарасти неправильно?   
Утилизатор думает о Поле, пока засыпает. Теперь всегда один в постели. Никто не делает ему больно. Но он чувствует себя ненужным, и это тоже больно. 

13\. Старая галстучная булавка

Кажется, Джонни нравится Алу. Пару раз Арчи наблюдал за тем, как тот ведет себя с незнакомцами, когда удается вытащить его из дома – и с Джонни Ал держится спокойнее, чем с другими. Сам Джонни, похоже, тоже не против к нему заходить время от времени. Ему наверняка скучно без старых друзей и он забивает свободное время чем может.   
Оставшийся от Ленни бизнес его, похоже, не интересует, но если Джонни наконец научился слушать, что ему говорят – это хороший знак. Может быть, удастся пристроить его при деле. Иначе он опять займется какой-нибудь ерундой и ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
Раз уж на то пошло, доверять ему Ала – тоже не самое хорошее решение, но лучше он, чем кто-нибудь вроде Фила или Мартина. Арчи не хочет, чтобы Ал общался с кем-то вроде них. Может, они и не такие, как те, кого Француз нанимал для грязной работы, но чем меньше Алу будет видеть напоминаний о прежней жизни, тем лучше. Если Арчи не может найти кого-то, кто его вылечит, то должен хотя бы постараться помочь сам. Он понимает, что не сможет исправить Ала, не залечит все его раны. Но сделает все возможное.   
Арчи чувствует себя виноватым за то, что прожил почти нормальную жизнь. Да, он провел много времени на улицах и к тому же сидел, но это – ерунда по сравнению с пережитым Алом.   
Еще Арчи жаль, что он уже не может спросить у матери, почему она уничтожила все фотографии Ала. Живой или мертвый, он все равно был частью их истории. Пару раз Арчи думает, не стоит ли найти отца – от того нет вестей с тех пор, как он вернулся в Ирландию. Он не приехал даже на похороны матери, но вполне возможно он еще жив. И тогда ему захочется узнать, что Ал тоже жив. У Арчи есть пара надежных знакомых в Дублине, которые могут хотя бы попытаться отыскать отца. Просто сейчас для этого, наверное, еще рано.   
Стоит дождаться, пока Ал привыкнет к нормальной жизни, без убийств и унижений. 

14\. Упаковка из-под презерватива

Джонни все еще не уверен, что это – такая уж хорошая идея, но, с другой стороны, хорошие идеи – это не к нему, за всю жизнь в его голову не приходило, кажется, ни одной такой.   
Поэтому, засунув подальше все подозрения, что Арчи это не понравится, в следующий раз заглянув к Аластору, Джонни решает перейти к решительным действиям. Протянув ему яблоко – на этот раз только одно, красное, блестящее, как игрушка – Джонни говорит:  
– Знаешь, я хочу тебя спросить об одной вещи. Ответишь мне честно?  
– К-конечно, – кивает Аластор, сжимая яблоко так сильно, что пальцы впечатываются в крепкую мякоть. Джонни почти уверен, что слышит ее хруст.  
Он подходит ближе. Из-за разницы в осанке Аластор не выглядит таким огромным как Арчи, пока не подойдешь к нему вполтную. Встав так близко, как только получается – Аластор не отстраняется и не отводит взгляд – Джонни осторожно берет его за запястье, чувствуя запах яблочного сока.   
– Ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом? – спрашивает Аластор.   
– Да, – кивает Джонни и проводит пальцами по его руке вниз. – Я так понимаю, ты не против.  
Тот молча качает головой. Конечно, если бы он был против, то уже давно послал бы подальше.  
Они идут в спальню вместе. У порога Джонни наконец прижимает все еще стискивающего в пальцах яблоко Аластора к стене, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его шее, а потом – целует, прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу. Аластор не отвечает на поцелуй, но и не отодвигается, просто замирает и ждет. Похоже, он из тех, кому нравится, когда их тащат за собой, может быть, даже командуют, но Джонни не особенно такое нравится, но, с другой стороны, главное – они нашли общий язык, а дальше как-нибудь разберутся.   
На Аласторе одежда Арчи, она сидит на нем странно, как-то неправильно, Джонни не уверен, нравится это ему или сбивает с толка, но сейчас не время задумываться о подобных мелочах. Он осторожно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по шее Аластора, а потом отступает на шаг, позволяя тому первым войти в спальню.  
Он выглядит отстраненным, немного рассеянным, и Джонни пытается представить себе, о чем или о ком сейчас Аластор думает – может, представляет кого-то другого, как он сам, может – всеми силами старается не представлять. Потом Джонни снова гладит его, и думает об Арчи.  
Джонни сам не помнит точно, сколько ему было лет, когда он понял, что запал на Арчи – но вряд ли больше шестнадцати. Ему хватило мозгов держать язык за зубами и тогда, и потом, все эти годы – но из-за этого же, наверное, он так и не смог выкинуть эту дурацкую детскую влюбленность из головы. Может, лучше было ему все сказать, выслушать с минуту ругани и спокойно пойти дальше, но вместо этого он терпеливо молчал полжизни, носил свои детские фантазии при себе, как смятую фольгу от жвачки в кармане – и вот он здесь, сейчас. То, что Аластором вышло так просто, почти кажется Джонни дурным знаком: он уже привык к мысли о том, что за неожиданное везение, за исполнение желаний, или хотя бы нечто похожее на него, всегда приходится платить.   
Джонни заставляет себя обо всем этом не думать, гонит лишние мысли как можно дальше. Он здесь не ради дешевого фатализма, который хорош только в песнях для готических вечеринок.   
Только у самой кровати Аластор наконец разжимает пальцы, роняя яблоко – и послушно ложится на спину. Джонни наклоняется ближе, смотрит на него – и неожиданно тот совершенно не кажется ему похожим на Арчи. Та же форма губ и подбородка, такие же выступающие резцы, такие же темные глаза – но совершенно другой взгляд. Голова почти голая, и из-за этого форма лба кажется совершенно другой.   
– Не снимай одежду, – говорит Аластор, и его голос звучит удивительно твердо, он совсем не заикается. – Так правильнее.   
– Как скажешь, – кивает Джонни, прижимая его к кровати.   
Он проводит ладонью по ширинке Аластора, дергает язычок молнии вниз, прижимает руку к вяло болтающемуся члену, обхватывает его пальцами, начинает надрачивать, сначала медленно, потом, чувствуя, как тот наконец начинает твердеть – чуть быстрее. Аластор остается неподвижным, болезненно-замершим, как будто хочет его остановить, но не может подобрать слова. Джонни сбавляет темп, переводя взгляд ему на лицо:   
– Все хорошо?  
Аластор молча кивает, и тогда Джонни целует его в подбородок, сдергивая брюки вниз, до самых лодыжек, проводит по шее языком – обычно ему нравится кусаться, но он старается не забывать, что следы им обоим ни к чему, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Аластор послушно раздвигает ноги и закрывает глаза, когда Джонни раскатывает по члену презерватив. Его смазки маловато, а захватить еще и тюбик Джонни забыл, поэтому он просто старается двигаться осторожно, без спешки. У него даже получается. По крайней мере, Аластор больше не выглядит так, как будто хочет остановить его, но не решается.   
Джонни проводит обеими руками по его телу, нащупывая сквозь одежду натянутые жилы, тонкий слой жирка на боках, пытаясь представить себе, есть ли у Аластора шрамы, пигментные пятна, родинки – и есть ли они у Арчи. Потом Джонни опускает ладони на его бедра, стискивая их – не до боли, просто чтобы Аластор почувствовал его.   
Он надеется, что тот двинется ему навстречу, но Аластор остается неподвижным до самого конца. Он не говорит больше ни слова, не стонет, только тяжело дышит, запрокинув голову; кадык беспокойно дергается, бледная шея блестит от пота, в стеклах сбившихся очков отражается белый свет открытого окна, такой яркий, что Джонни тоже хочется зажмуриться. 

15\. Пустая одноразовая зажигалка

Конечно, первый раз – пусть даже не особенно удачный – не становится последним.   
Все идет вполне гладко до тех пор, пока не вмешивается Арчи – то есть, по крайней мере, Джонни себя убеждает, что все идет гладко. Аластор больше не стесняется, позволяет ему делать что угодно. Он всякий раз замирает, но когда Джонни спрашивает, хорошо ли ему, тот всегда кивает и повторяет: «Хорошо». Обычно он остается почти неподвижным, иногда – хватает Джонни за плечо, как будто боится, что тот может попытаться сбежать в самый неподходящий момент. Это даже не тянет на объятия. Он может пошевелиться, если ему сказать, но Джонни не любитель отдавать команды.   
Говоря прямо, Аластор – довольно скверный любовник. Джонни гадает, настолько ли же плох Арчи – может, поэтому тот так и не завел себе подружку.   
Но, так или иначе, бросать Аластора Джонни не намерен, во всяком случае – не сейчас. С ним явно случилось что-то паршивое: он слишком дерганный, к тому же, человек, у которого все хорошо, вряд ли возникнет из ниоткуда и повиснет у брата на шее.   
За неожиданными появлениями всегда стоят неприятности, а с ходу посылать куда подальше человека, только что вынырнувшего из неприятностей – это как-то грязно, куда грязнее, чем трахать того, кто тебе не особенно нравится, просто потому, что не можешь трахнуть его брата. Джонни ненавидит поступать как подонок.   
Поэтому ему остается только повторять самому себе, что все идет хорошо. С ним Аластору лучше, чем без него, он чувствует себя менее одиноким и все такое.   
А потом Арчи все-таки вмешивается.   
Он приходит в самый неподходящий момент из всех возможных. Они вдвоем в постели, Джонни одет – раз «так правильнее», он не против, у каждого свои странности – стоит на коленях позади Аластора, голого, голого полностью, даже без очков. У него некрасиво-бледная кожа, волосы на теле – очень тонкие и почти прямые. Прикрыв глаза, Джонни пытается представить, что перед ним – Арчи. Это нечестно по отношению к Аластору, но, по крайней мере, тут Джонни себя обманывать не намерен, выбирая из них двоих, он выбрал бы именно Арчи. Выбора нет, он делает хорошую мину при плохой игре. Он растирает по пальцам смазку, вслушиваясь в дыхание Аластора, в биение его сердца – совсем близко, ритмичное, ровное, хорошая музыка – и, наверное, именно поэтому не слышит, как открывается дверь.   
Арчи хватает его за шею и за плечо, тащит на себя, а потом – выволакивает в коридор. Джонни от неожиданности не успевает ни спросить, какого хрена происходит, ни ширинку застегнуть, ни попытаться вывернуться, просто тащится за ним, как школьник, застуканный с первым косяком в зубах, ожидающий, пока его отчитают.  
Дверь в спальню захлопывается как капкан.   
– Какого черта? – спрашивает Арчи, отпихивая Джонни от себя с такой силой, что тот едва не валится с ног. – Какого хрена ты творишь, ублюдок мелкий?   
Арчи знаменит своей манерой раздавать работающим на него парням оплеухи, как мамаша – нерадивым сыновьям, но мало кто знает, почему именно он так делает.   
А ответ прост: у Арчи тяжелая рука. Очень тяжелая.   
И когда она врезается Джонни в солнечное сплетение, ему на секунду кажется, что это конец. Он умер. Позовите поющих ангелов.   
Все вокруг чернеет. Он не может вдохнуть, не может разогнуться – до тех пор, пока Арчи не хватает его за волосы и не разгибает с силой сам, чтобы ударить головой об стену. Удар отдается внутри звоном, прогоняющим всех ангелов разом.   
– Еще раз прикоснешься к моему брату – пожалеешь, что тебя вместе с папашей раки не сожрали.  
Арчи явно всеми силами старается говорить спокойно, но получается у него так себе.   
– Арч, не сходи с ума, – кое-как выговаривает Джонни, ловя между словами воздух ртом. Внутри у него точно петарды рвутся. – Ему хорошо было, ты же видел.  
Арчи встряхивает его и еще раз бьет об стену. Джонни не успевает закрыть рот и чуть не откусывает себе язык.  
По крайней мере, теперь Арчи больше не смотрит на него так, как будто собирается убить.  
– Ты же видел, – повторяет Джонни. – Он был совсем не против.  
– Он не умеет быть против, – Арчи его отпускает и отходит на пару шагов.  
Джонни снова пытается вдохнуть, но воздух обдирает легкие и без того наполненные болью. У него в голове – мешанина из неподходящих фраз, еще незаданных вопросов и разочарования.   
Сейчас он совершенно не похож на парня, способного написать хотя бы самую убогую песню. Все слова разом вылетели из его головы, и Джонни не знает, как их туда вернуть.   
– Ал много лет, дольше, чем ты разговаривать умеешь, прожил с одним подонком, который так его выдрессировал. Как чуть что – раздвигать ноги без вопросов. По-другому Ал не может. А ты этим пользуешься.   
Джонни кажется, что его снова со всего размаха ударили об стену.   
– Это все равно, что обдолбанного трахать. Тебе такое нравится, а? – Арчи всем телом подается вперед, как будто собираясь снова схватить Джонни за шиворот, но сдерживается. – Ты теперь насильник гребаный?   
– Блядь, – только и говорит Джонни, не зная, что к этому можно добавить. – Блядь. Я же не знал.  
Сразу же после этих слов ему приходит в голову, что мог бы и догадаться. В смысле, он даже подозревал, что Аластору приходилось иметь дело с каким-нибудь плохим парнем, поэтому он так долго медлил в самом начале. Поэтому он такой всегда.   
Арчи смотрит ему в глаза, явно пытается понять, насколько искренне тот говорит.   
– Не смей трогать его, – с деланным спокойствием произносит он. – Прикоснешься еще хоть раз – и я тебя убью.   
Джонни подумывает возразить: может, Аластору лучше, чтобы кто-нибудь любил его и в этом смысле – но ему не нужно даже задумываться, чтобы понять, какая это дерьмовая, дешевая ложь. Может быть, Джонни и мудак, но точно не подонок.   
Слова Арчи многое ставят на место, и именно поэтому Джонни не задает больше никаких вопросов. Вот почему Аластор не появлялся раньше, почему Арчи о нем толком ничего не рассказывает, и тот сам о себе тоже говорить не любит. Вот почему он в постели ведет себя как кукла с голосовым управлением и лишний раз даже не пошевелится, если ему не сказать.   
На секунду Джонни успевает подумать, не стоит ли попросить Арчи ударить его еще раз, на всякий случай. Пусть выбьет всю оставшуюся дурь, Джонни не жалко.   
Он понятия не имеет, что дальше делать, уйти прямо сейчас или остаться.  
Медленно подняв руки, Джонни как может разглаживает помявшийся ворот рубашки, одергивает ее, застегивает верхнюю пуговицу, вспоминая, как под строгим взглядом Арчи собирался в школу – «люди будут уважать тебя только если ты опрятно одет». Каждое движение отдается внутри неприятным эхом, но это – просто боль. Он тянет вверх язычок молнии на ширинке, поправляет ремень, до сих пор не представляя, что лучше сказать. В глотке сухо, язык кажется шершавым, как у кота.   
– Я должен объяснить, почему ухожу, – говорит Джонни наконец кивая на дверь, и снова чувствует себя подростком, на ходу придумывающим дурацкие оправдания собственным выходкам. – Не могу же я просто так взять и бросить Аластора, это его напугает.   
Арчи снова смотрит на него так, как будто собирается ударить.   
– Я сам с ним поговорю, не беспокойся. Ты добавишь все, что нужно, потом. Скажем, через неделю. А сейчас – выметайся, пока я тебе еще верю и не решил, что лучше будет сломать твою чертову шею.   
Джонни кивает. Он молча смотрит на Арчи, пытаясь вспомнить, как с минуту назад представлял себе его на месте Аластора. Он не уверен, что сможет представить себе его еще хоть раз, но точно так же не уверен и в том, что сможет перестать, ведь Арчи по-прежнему его гребаная первая любовь, единственная на всю жизнь. Он чувствует себя как рассыпавшееся осколками зеркало, как стекло, в котором пуля пробила дырку, от которой паутиной разбежались трещины, и в то же время – как упавшая на ребро монета, не орел и не решка.   
Если ему удастся удержать в голове все эти образы, то, может, ему еще и удастся написать хорошую песню, пусть даже от музыкальной карьеры Джонни Фунта не осталось даже отголосков.  
– Да, – откашливается Джонни, пытаясь расправить все еще кажущиеся смятыми легкие. – Я пойду. Ты прав.   
Арчи складывает руки на груди, как будто только так может удержаться от нового удара. Он медленно переводит взгляд на закрытую дверь спальни. Джонни почти физически чувствует, что хочет посмотреть туда же. Он уверен: Аластор все еще ждет на кровати, опустив голову, покорно ожидая его возвращения, ведь никто не сказал ему, что это – все, дальше уже не будет.   
Джонни нечего больше сказать, он пятится к двери, не сводя взгляда с неподвижно стоящего Арчи. Выскользнув за дверь, он закладывает руки в карманы и пару секунд отчаянно пытается сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, но, конечно, попытка остается тщетной.   
Вот так все и заканчивается: глупая надежда, глупая любовная история, глупые незаданные вопросы. Любой, кто хоть раз пытался написать песню, скажет: слово «глупый» не исключает трагизма, скорее подчеркивает его, ведь человеческая глупость – главная причина всех несчастий.  
Джонни спускается по лестнице и, вместо того, чтобы сесть в машину, просто идет пешком. Все его тело ноет, будто по нему проехался, как минимум, мотоцикл, и каждый вдох все еще дается ему с трудом.   
Обшарив карманы, Джонни находит сигаретную пачку и дешевую пластмассовую зажигалку. Зайдя в проулок, спрятавшись ото всех, он пытается закурить, но зажигалка почти пуста, Джонни тратит все остатки газа на крошечный огонек, который не может подпалить сигарету, та даже не начинает тлеть.  
Его ребра вздрагивают, и Джонни сам не может понять, что это – кашель или истерический смешок. Боль постепенно рассеивается, но ему по-прежнему хреново, с каждой минутой размышлений становится хуже.   
Его не раз колотили и посильнее. Ревнивые бывшие его подружек и дружков, непомерно высоконравственные папаши, безымянные ублюдки в пабах, искавшие, об кого бы почесать кулаки, но в этот раз вышло иначе. Побои от Арчи пахнут предательством, и, нравится Джонни или нет, готов он признать или нет, но предательство – его собственное. Он мог догадаться, что Аластор не в порядке, должен был задать пару вопросов или хотя бы притормозить, но вместо этого решил гнать во весь опор.   
Зло отбросив зажигалку вместе с так и не раскуренной сигаретой, Джонни запахивает куртку плотнее, как будто ему холодно, хотя это не так.   
Он старается сосредоточиться на мысли о том, что с каждым шагом уходит все дальше от Аластора с его проблемами, так для них обоих точно будет лучше и для Арчи, скорее всего, тоже – вряд ли тому настолько понравилось бить Джонни, что он хотел бы повторить.   
К черту курево, к черту все. Назад на широкую, светлую улицу, к людям, по ней вниз – до конца квартала, к магазину на углу, потом – к следующему, ни о чем не задумываясь. Можно считать каждый шаг за десять ярдов, а лучше – за милю.   
Снова пряча руки в карманах, Джонни уходит дальше, дальше, дальше, стараясь вытолкать из головы все мысли, кажущиеся лишними. Об Аласторе, об Арчи, о том, что если ищешь кому-то замену, то всегда есть шанс нарваться на подставу.   
Дальше и дальше, чем дальше – тем лучше. 

16\. Наручные часы

Разговор о Джонни выходит коротким.   
– Ты не должен с ним спать, Ал. Ты ни с кем не должен спать до тех пор, пока не научишься понимать, хочешь ли этого сам.  
Арчи думает, что Ал спросит, почему, и ему придется отвечать на массу неудобных вопросов. Вместо этого Ал только кивает:  
– Хорошо.  
Он на секунду хмурится, но потом лицо снова разглаживается.   
– Ты – мой хозяин, – говорит Ал, не мигая глядя ему в глаза. – Ты приказываешь.  
– Я не приказываю, – Арчи протягивает руку к его плечу и осторожно гладит, как будто боится спугнуть. – Тебе просто лучше не делать ничего такого, пока ты не поймешь, хочешь ты сам этого всего или нет.   
– Я понимаю. Но гораздо важнее, что хочет Джонни, – возражает Ал. – Главное, что я его слушаюсь, это правильно. Я должен быть послушным, так нужно. Иногда это бывает приятно.  
– Ты должен делать это только когда хочешь сам. Если ты будешь продолжать делать с Джонни то, что делал с Полом, тебе станет только хуже, – Арчи берет его за руку.   
Он не знает, как это лучше объяснить человеку, похоже, совершенно неспособному понять, что его собственные желания могут быть важнее чужих.   
– Думаю, я смогу найти врача, который тебе поможет, приведет твою голову в порядок. Хорошо?   
Он пытается сделать вид, что не врет ему или хотя бы самому себе.   
– Это не важно. Хозяин решает. Я должен выполнять приказы. Быть послушным.  
Теперь это звучит так, как будто Арчи тоже собирается его насиловать.   
Он хочет сказать что-нибудь вроде «Ты что, раздвигаешь ноги перед любым, кто дарит тебе яблоки, а потом убиваешь по его команде?», но не говорит. Не столько потому, что это будет грубо и неправильно, сколько потому, что боится услышать в ответ одинокое «Да».   
– Я обещал о тебе позаботиться и я позабочусь. Просто поверь мне: тебе лучше пока не делать ничего такого.   
Иногда Ал ведет себя почти как нормальный человек. Легко не заметить, что с ним не все в порядке, и, наверное, с Джонни так и вышло. По крайне мере, Арчи старается думать именно так.   
– Хорошо, – говорит Ал. – Я буду тебя слушаться.   
По крайней мере, сейчас он не добавляет что-нибудь вроде «Ведь ты мой хозяин» и не смотрит уже этим страшным немигающим взглядом. 

17\. Запечатанная пачка бумажных носовых платков

Джонни приходит через неделю, как Арчи и сказал – хотя ему самому кажется, что еще рано для новой встречи. Он все еще не смог придумать подходящих слов для разговора, хотя раньше за это время мог написать целую песню.  
На этот раз они с Аластором снова видятся под присмотром Арчи, как будто тот боится, что Джонни может снова сделать что-нибудь неправильное, и тот почти готов возненавидеть Арчи за это – но еще сильнее он ненавидит себя за уже сделанное, за то, что он теперь заслуживает подобного отношения.   
По крайней мере, Арчи доверяет Джонни достаточно, чтобы оставить их наедине в гостиной.   
Аластор сидит на диване, перед заваленным газетами журнальным столиком, такой спокойный, как будто с ним ничего не случилось, как будто в целом мире никогда ничего не случалось. Джонни хочет сесть с ним рядом, но не решается, почти чувствуя на себе взгляд Арчи, даже сквозь стену. Он может назвать это ощущение смутно похожим на собственные фантазии, которыми скрашивал однообразно-скучный секс с Аластором: сразу оба близнеца рядом с ним, они смотрят на него, а друг на друга, легко вообразить поцелуй между ними, возможно – прикосновения, но ничего такого, что можно было бы назвать неестественным.  
Но сейчас они оба смотрят на него, и Джонни чувствует, как по коже ползают мурашки. Рой насекомых со стальными лапками, вонзающимися в него, как иглы.   
– Арчи сказал, что мы больше не должны спать в-вместе, – говорит Аластор, глядя ему в глаза, в точности так же, как Арчи.   
Джонни приходит в голову, что они впервые кажутся ему настолько похожими, даже когда он посмотрел на Аластора впервые, тот выглядел как тень Арчи, теперь больше похож на отражение.  
– Да, мне он тоже все объяснил, – кивает Джонни.   
Он думает, не стоит ли добавить «Мне очень жаль» или что-то еще в этом духе, но не хочет говорить лишнего. Ему кажется, что чем дольше они говорят, тем сильнее он путается.   
– И я думаю, нам лучше не видеться, – он скорее запинается, чем не заикается. – Это было бы нечестно, если бы мы продолжали встречаться.   
Джонни не уверен, что знает, как лучше ответить, и стоит ли тут хоть что-то отвечать. Поэтому он снова кивает, убирая руки в карманы. Раз так – то пусть все хотя бы закончится быстро.   
– Тогда я лучше пойду. Не скучай по мне, – Джонни старается улыбнуться. Он тянется к Аластору, быстро проводит пальцем по его подбородку и тут же отстраняется: если Арчи сейчас водет и увидит это, то неприятностей не избежать, а Джонни меньше всего хочется снова почувствовать его тяжелую руку.  
– Не буду, – отвечает Аластор. Он произносит это настолько ровным тоном, что Джонни не может понять, говорит тот всерьез или нет.  
Джонни опять прячет руки в карманах, быстро разворачивается на каблуках и уходит, стараясь убедить себя, что не сбегает как трус. Он все делает правильно, так, как будет лучше для них обоих, а, может, и для всех троих. 

18\. Мелкие монеты

Джонни больше не возвращается к Алу. Наверное, это к лучшему.   
Арчи почти уверен, что, если Ал еще немного поживет спокойно, без строгих команд, то научится разбираться в том, чего хочет сам. По крайней мере, относительно. Он рассказывал, что до встречи с Полом не мог самостоятельно заказать обед или дойти до химчистки, чтобы забрать свою одежду. Пол научил его этому. Вряд ли из желания помочь, скорее – потому, что не хотел лишний раз с ним возиться. Но это не важно, важно – что Алу можно помочь. Это не заменит профессиональную терапию, Арчи понимает.   
Он обещал позаботиться об Але и даст тому все, что нужно. Сколько бы это ни заняло времени и сил.   
Иногда Алу недостает физического контакта. Он просит Арчи сесть рядом, взять его за руку, обнять. Ничего неприличного или неправильного. Однажды ночью, вскоре после расставания с Джонни, он попросил Арчи лечь с ним рядом в постель – и тот не решился отказать. Ал положил голову ему на плечо и заснул. Арчи осторожно перебирал пальцами его жидкие волосы, вслушиваясь в ровное дыхание. В детстве у них всегда были раздельные кровати. Одинаковые. Ал спал слева от окна, Арчи справа – по крайней мере, тот сам так запомнил. Он думал о старом блэкпульском доме, и сам не заметил, как заснул. Никаких снов.  
К счастью, та ночь оказалась единственной. Больше Ал о таком не просил, по крайней мере – пока.  
Арчи знает, что не откажет, если тот повторит просьбу. Он готов сделать почти что угодно ради него.   
Постепенно мир возвращается на свое место. По крайней мере, Арчи снова может вернуться к работе. Его ждет несколько сделок с пакистанцами, и чем быстрее он за них возьмется – тем лучше. Он все еще чувствует тревогу, оставляя Ала одного, но напоминает себе, что не сможет тому помочь, если пустит дела на самотек.   
Алу нравятся бумажные газеты и журналы, но он не включает ни компьютер, ни телевизор. Может быть, ему приятно прикасаться к страницам. Он скорее пролистывает их, чем читает, но Арчи все равно старается покупать только свежие.   
На блошином рынке в Уайтчапелле он замечает потрепанную книгу: «Пасьянсы и сольные карточные игры». Он покупает ее для Ала, уверенный, что ему понравится. Книга выглядит старой. Арчи почти уверен, что у их матери было что-то подобное – для вечеров, когда она возвращалась с работы раньше.  
Возможно, он не столько вспоминает, сколько достраивает прошлое, придумывает его.   
Вряд ли Алу с тех пор, как его забрали, хоть раз что-то дарили. По-настоящему, не в качестве награды за выполненные приказы. Он прижимает к себе книгу обеими руками, потом – кладет ее на стол и накрывает ладонью принесенную Арчи карточную колоду.   
– Тебе нравится?  
– Да, – тот снова берет книгу.   
Осторожно листает страницы, всматриваясь в рисунки.   
– Все хорошо, Ал? – спрашивает Арчи, и тот кивает в ответ, не поднимая головы.   
Арчи пытается верить, что хотя бы примерно так все и есть. По крайней мере, ему будет чем заняться. 

19\. Ключ от камеры хранения

Не похоже, что Ал скучает по Джонни.  
Он целыми днями листает книги и газеты, раскладывает пасьянсы, иногда строит карточные домики. У него хорошо получается, он терпеливый и осторожный. Каким и должен быть идеальный убийца – но об этом Арчи старается лишний раз не задумываться.  
Он знает, что Ал не может просидеть всю оставшуюся жизнь за карточными домиками. Но пока Арчи не знает, куда именно обратиться за помощью – пусть все будет так. 

20\. Колода карт

Теперь ему есть чем заняться. Хозяин купил ему эти карты и принес книгу.   
Утилизатору нравится так его называть: хозяин. Это звучит намного лучше. Много у кого есть братья? У него есть хозяин. Настоящий хозяин.  
Он раскладывает карты каждый день. Он не занимался таким раньше, но это помогает занять время.   
Можно посмотреть в справочнике, как делать все правильно. Справочник старый. Страницы желто-коричневые. Карты на некоторых страницах кажутся стершимися.  
Многое стирается со временем. Многое остается.   
Утилизатор понимает, что он не такой, как хотелось бы хозяину. Брату. Не такой, как хотелось бы хозяину, и никогда не станет таким, каким нужно. Но он будет стараться. Теперь у него есть хозяин.   
Все правильно. Все хорошо. Как он и хотел.


End file.
